Finally
by Alyss-8D
Summary: A series of one-shots, centering around Jack Frost. has he finally found a family worth keeping? With memories returning to him that should've stayed hidden, he will need a proper family, while still staying true to himself.
1. Banned memories

**Hey there guys! I should really be continuing my other stories... hehe I'm sorry :d  
It's just, I like one-shots more, so I decided to make a series of one-shots about Jack Frost! He is such a cutie! And I like bringing him pain.. MWUHAUHAUAH!  
Sorry, here you are:**

Laughter

It stopped him dead in his tracks.  
Tooth noticed it first, "Jack?", she hesitantly asked.  
He couldn't breath anymore, he was sure his eyes were as wide as the moon itself. All because of a sound of laughter. He knew that sound. He stood shock still and listened, begging to hear that laughter again. He closed his eyes hoping to hear better.

He heard the others awkwardly shifting before North opened his mouth and spoke.  
"Jack.. are you alright?", Jack could see their worried faces in his mind's eye. Always so concerned,... if only they'd shut up.

"Ssssshhhh!" Jack quieted him. And just in time he heard it again. A laugh.

It was so familiar.  
He had to find it, maybe maybe...

"Hey Jack mate, what's wrong?" Bunny asked him. For a second, nothing happened.  
But then he could finally breath again, his legs worked again. He ran, because he _knew_ that laugh. He dodged traitorous trees, narrowly avoided branches, flew past pesky bushes. He thought he heard the voices of the guardians behind him, but he wasn't sure since Jack had only one thing one his mind.

He would get there.

He heard it again and he increased his speed. And he laughed too because he was going to see her again. He gracefully leaped over a fallen tree, when he was stopped. A paw was closed around his shoulder and Jack was snapped backwards. Away from his goal. No no no no, he had to get there!

"Let me go Bunny!"

"I don't think so mate, not if ya don't tell us where you are heading!," Bunny told him.

Was he serious? Was he really keeping him from reaching her? "Stop being so cruel Bunny! I need to see her! Didn't you hear?"  
Bunny weakened his hold a tiny bit, probably because he was so confused. Jack saw him hesitate.  
"Hear who, snowflake?"

"None of your business Kangaroo, now LET. ME. GO." Jack freed himself from Bunny's paws and ran. He knew Bunny was fast, but right now he was faster. He needed to hear that voice, see if it really was her.

"Vat is happening? Vere is he going?" North asked Bunny. He was worried, Bunny could see that clearly. And he had every right to be, after seeing such a look on Jack face.. he had seemed so haunted. Wide, open blue eyes. Haunted and hopeful at the same time. Like he was hoping for something but didn't really dare too. Jack had stood completely still, with closed eyes.

And then what he had told Bunny himself:

"_Stop being so cruel Bunny! I need to see her! Didn't you hear?" _

_Hear who? _Bunny had only heard a little girl laugh, and if Jack had meant that, Bunny wasn't so sure why he was acting so weird about it.

"He said he heard someone, a girl. He needed to see her."

Sandy had a big question mark about his head, expressing his confusion at the situation. Tooth's hand flew to her mouth, and she fluttered next to Bunny.  
"Oh, I hope he's okay, I mean did you see that look on his face? We should follow him!"

They all took one look at each other and took off. Together they followed Jack.

He knew the guardians would follow him, but at the moment, it didn't seem to matter. He just had to make sure it was really her. He was sure he had never been so fast in his hole life. And never so graceful either, it seemed he could dodge every object in his way. He came to a stop. This was it.

He stood with his back to a tree, right next to a big clearing. And the girl was right there. He looked.

It was not her.

His whole world came crashing down on his shoulders. He saw the beautiful brown eyes, similar to the ones he once possessed, the brown hair. And he heard the laugh that was oh so familiar. But it wasn't _her._

The girl was laughing together with her father, which was not possible either. Not with her father. Their father did not do things like that. But with this girl, the father did. So he knew he was mistaken. He was so wrong about it all that the hurt came harder than he imagined. He had been so sure it had been his sister. _His precious little sister._

She had sounded just the same back then. When he used to be her big brother, always protecting her and entertaining her with his jokes. She had the best laugh ever. And her eyes always sparkled like the stars on a moonless night. It made him feel happy too.

How could he have been so utterly _wrong? _Was he not supposed to be the one who knew her best? Had he not just recently received his memories back? How could he already have forgotten now? It had seemed so right in his mind. That he couldn't even remember his sister's laugh anymore! It angered him and he pulled at his hear.

The girl laughed again and he groaned because it triggered too many memories in his brain.

"_Jack!"  
"Jack, get down from there!"  
"I love you big brother!"  
"What's daddy doing Jack?"_

"_He hurt you! I saw it! And he hurt mommy too? Why did daddy do that?"_

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! He groaned again and clutched his head. He kept shaking it. Why were they all coming back now? He didn't want to remember _those _memories! He felt himself shakily sliding against the tree he stood next to before he heard her voice again. And with her voice came another one, and another one. All mixing together in his head.

"Oh, sweet tooth what's wrong?"

"_Jack hurry little boy, get out before your father sees you!"  
_"Tell me mate, where does it hurt?"  
_"Pippa, get behind me." _His own voice.  
"Hurry North, do something!"

"STOP IT!" He heard himself scream. He knew he had been happy in his past, for the most part he had been happy. He reminded himself that, but it was in vain, for the voice he feared most was circling around in his head. Finally having freed itself from the dark corners in his brain. Zooming around like a mosquito.

"_You're worthless"_

"I cannot help the boy! He ees having a seizure!"_  
"Come here! You little piece of shit!"_

"_GET OUT! NOW! BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART COMPLETELY!"_

"Sandy! Put him to sleep!"_  
"Out of my sight!"_

Jack screamed again. Because it was all too much. He didn't want to remember this. Maybe there had been a reason MiM made him forget. He knew now. Jack had never known his past in great detail, why would MiM show him now? That was just cruel. Almost as cruel as his father had been.

There was only one thing that was not cruel. And that was the darkness that overcame him at that moment. Sweet darkness.

Sandy would have cried, if he could.

Jack had been out for a day now, and the only thing Sandy could do was give him good dreams.

Sanderson had never been so worried in his whole life. And believe him, that was long.  
When the guardians had found Jack he had been groaning and clutching his head. Bunny had been the first to reach him, just as Jack was about to fall to the ground.  
After that Jack's condition had only been worsening. He had been screaming and groaning, all the while clutching his head like something was hitting it from the inside. Sandy knew the panicking voices of the guardians had not been helping Jack. If only they had been quiet, like him.  
When Jack had screamed a sound so full of pain, Sandy had followed Tooth's command. He had put the boy to sleep. And everything had been still for a moment.

Bunny's arms were still shaking from the adrenaline of holding Jack down. Tooth was crying and North was looking at Sandy. The message had been clear.

_Thank you_

If only Sandy had known what had happened to Jack. But it had been Tooth who provided the answer for all of them. She said it's the kind of reaction someone gets when they experience their memories in a rapidly fast tempo. Only Jack had had it way worse because he had forgotten them for so long, only recently having received a small part of them.  
_"Still,"_ she had said, _"A reaction like this is not common, only when the memories they experience again are traumatic, painful or both."_

Neither of them wanted to know what Jack had experienced. But the answer had come quick, by Jack himself.

When North had seen how dirty Jack's sweater had been, He had informed the rest he was going to wash it. Maybe North wanted to take his mind of Jack's condition. He had after all formed a very strong bond with the winter spirit, a bond so strong it reminded Sandy of father and son. Or maybe he just didn't stand filthy clothes, but North had found it pretty important to clean the sweater.

As soon as he removed Jack's sweater, and the shirt he had been wearing under it, they had all witnessed something horrible. A big scar was running on his chest. All of their mouths opened by the sight of it. The scar looked horrible, it made a painful path from the left side of his stomach to the right side of his chest. A jagged line, not straight, as if it had been made to really hurt. To painfully strike Jack across his chest and stomach, meant for pain.

Tooth whimpered. She stretched her hand, and with the point of her finger started tracing the wound.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Jack tightened his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream. They heard no scream, but his mouth moved so, that they all could feel the agony coming from him. He closed his mouth and bit his lip, drawing blood. Jack opened his mouth again, while his back arched. His eyes flew open.

Haunted blue eyes, staring at the ceiling. North, right next to the boy moved his arm trying to shush him. Tooth tried stopping him.

"No.. He just experienced a memory again, it's still fresh in his mind."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Jack became aware of his surroundings and looked at all of them. Then looked at North and his raised arm. His eyes widened. Jack started shaking and lifted his own arms, trying to shield him from the hostile arm of North.

"I'm sorry father, I'm sorry,.." Jack seemed to chant the same "i'm sorry" over and over again. But there was only one word that had taken over their minds.

_father_

Bunny seethed. He was sure his green eyes were burning. His father had done this? _HIS FATHER? A father _was meant for caring for a son who needed caring in times of hardships. A father was the one who should protect his children, not be the cause of harm. A father was meant for love, looking up to, teaching,...

Why would a father harm his child like that?

Bunny saw North hugging the child, and after a frightened scream from Jack. Started whispering soothing words, like a real father.

"Sshh, I won't hurt you Jack, it is me North, You're gonna be alright" And Jack calmed down, closing his eyes again and clinging to North for dear life.

But he did not cry. Jack's voice was surprisingly steady.

"Why would he show me them now?"

Bunny knew who he was talking about immediately. And Jack was right, why would MiM decide to show him those memories now? Had Jack not suffered enough already in all those 300 years of soltitude? Suffered by ignorant other spirits, such as themselves? North provided an answer, "Because you have us now Jack, we will take care of you. You are not alone now to deal with your pain."

Jack didn't listen, he just continued speaking in a monotone voice, "He hated me, he really did. He never hurt Pippa, I don't know why but he only hurt me. Not that I mind, Pippa was safe after all..." He stopped for a second, and bit his lip again. Bunny saw the sadness in his eyes, "Why did he hate me North? I have always done my best, _always.." _Jack ended in a quiet whisper.

A cry from Tooth, a sad look from Sandy. Memories for Bunny. The Easter fiasco... how had he been so blind?

"_He has to go" Bunny runs up to him angrily, the shock of a child running through him clouding his common sense, "We should never have trusted you!" Bunny raised his fist, he was so angry. But he stopped himself. Because hitting Jack was not going to change anything._

He had been going to hit Jack, but he had stopped himself. He was so glad now, for he clearly remembered the frightened look in Jack's eyes. The same one he had been wearing just a moment ago. When he thought North was going to hit him.

He was going to make sure Jack was alright. He walked over to Jack and hugged him. He felt Tooth and Sandy join him.

"You're going to be alright Jack, we are here to help you. You won't be alone ever again."

And Jack sighed, closed his eyes and whispered, "Finally..".

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS! :D And give me some ideas for the next one-shot! (:**


	2. Trust is fragile

"How could you act so irresponsible Jack? You are a guardian now mate, act like one!", Bunny shouted at their newest member.  
Jack had been a guardian for a couple of months now, and all in all he had been doing good. Having the age of a child himself, and being a child at heart, Jack knew how they thought and acted. He had made all of them better guardians. But he was still rather mischievous and irresponsible and that showed from time to time. These situations had been irritating Bunny for a while now and this had been the final drop.

The winter spirit had gone to Burgess to play with his little believers. He had all taken them on a big sledding match, for which jack had been preparing for a good week. A giant, epic race sledding track had been waiting for them all to use. Big ranks, loopings and hills just begging the children for attention. Of course, as soon as Jamie and his friends had seen it, they had gotten so excited, Jack had forgotten all about the safety instructions.

Little Jamie had gotten hurt. It was stupid, really. Jamie had been first in the race and nearing the looping when the ice cracked and he fell of his sled. The ice shards had resulted in a big cut on his leg.

Bunny had been there and had overreacted at Jack.

"You should get it through your head snowflake, life's not a game! We are here to protect the little ankle bitah's, not cause them harm!

Jack tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Bunny I was just so excited and forgot..."

"Yeah, forgot, what if you forget something much more important next time? What Jamie had gotten hurt much worse?"

"That hasn't happened Bunny! Now, if you'll just listen to me for once," Jack was obviously feeling guilty, and Bunny's temper lessened a tiny bit, "I said I was sorry" He had said that indeed, Bunny knew. But his anger took a spike again when he heard Jack's next sentence.  
"Besides, Jamie's fine, everyone's fine. I'm just like this.

"Like what? An irresponsible brat?", Bunny was seething now, "saying 'I'm just like this' is the lamest excuse ever!"

Jack had given up he saw. Turning away from Bunny and muttering, "Oh forget it."

"NO, I won't forget it, get it through your thick skull Jack!" He took the youngster by his shoulder so he faced him again. "We are here to protect them, not to forget about it!" Bunny got in Jack's face now and raised his paw to add emphasis. "It could all have been a lot worse Jack!", Jack was still not showing a reaction Bunny would have liked to see, so he screamed a last final sentence he would regret for the rest of his life. "When are you finally going to grow up and make somebody proud?!" Only too late he saw the fright in Jack's eyes.

"You're going to hit me too?!"

The comment was so full of pain, it had taken all of Bunny's anger away in a second.

"Well, do it already! You certainly want to! Don't mind me, I'm used to it!" Jack surely knew how to make him feel even more guilty, "_It's the only thing that works on me, _my father would say, go on do it then!"

"Woah there mate, you know I will never do that."

"Then stop acting like you want to!", Bunny saw tears spring to Jack's eyes and he tightened his fist. The boy was obviously shaken about the ordeal that just occurred, "I saw you were lifting your paw! I SAW IT! My dad always said it gave him satisfaction when I was acting like an _'irresponsible brat'!" _

Ouch, throwing his words back at him, had Bunny really said something so cruel to Jack, of all people? There Jack stood, shaking like a leaf but acting strong enough to not let his tears fall and show the hurt he had experienced all those years ago. Jack had told them everything about his past. About his good moments, when he had being spreading fun and happiness to everyone, especially his little sister. His gorgeous mother whom he had loved so dearly. But the winter spirit had also talked about his father, of course he had been ordered too, after his little breakdown.

How Jack had all frightened them, telling about his worst injury. The one on his stomach and chest. How he had done nothing at all to deserve anything he got from his father, but still got. They had all promised him a family, a good healthy family free of members that would harm him.

How could Bunny forget about his promise? Sure, he hadn't hurt the boy but he had acted... just like the person he swore to never act like, he had shouted some ugly things right into Jack's face, words that Jack had probably heard numerous times before. Bunny had almost crossed the line.

He had to make it up to Jack, he had to receive the amount of trust he had back. So Bunny moved over to Jack and gave him a hug, all the while whispering things like, "I'm sorry" , "You know I would never do that".

Jack had flinched first, probably thinking Bunny had meant to harm him. Just like his father had always done in his memories. Bunny had seen that look in Jack eyes, the one he would always get when the memories treated to overwhelm him.

But as soon as that look had appeared, it had gone away and Jack hugged Bunny back with shaking hands. Holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry for overreacting Jack, I was wrong with how I handled the situation, but don't you dare think I will ever hit ya!"

He felt Jack hesitantly nod and he muttered a silent "thank you" up at Bunny.

"An' don't remember snowflake, we're all _so _proud of ya, really." He tried to reassure Jack, but he knew it was far from over. It would take a long time before Jack would be fully healed.

Bunny knew Jack was still learning to trust them all, but he will have patience. He will wait. Bunny would try to give Jack the best family he had ever had. So Jack would feel real fatherly love. Something he deserved.

Finally.


	3. Ice skating

_Happens before 'Trust is fragile' and 'Banned Memories'_

**Hey there guys!  
I can't thank you all enough for the amazing comments, I love you all so much! I hope you all know how much these reviews mean to me :D  
**

**I loved the review from Fly2Rachel so much, it hurt I couldn't answer because she was a guest, so here is my answer:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! Reviews like yours make me so very happy ^^  
I really did my best, and if you get a review like yours... It's the dream of every author!  
Really, thankyouthankyouthankyou! Both of your reviews made me want to cry of happiness!  
If you ever have a request or something, tell me!**

**On with the story! I did my best, but I'm not particularly happy with the result.**

How it had all come to this, was unknown to him.  
Well maybe he could take a guess.

The day had started out great, as everybody had been anticipating it for weeks. The guardians had all agreed that they needed to spend more time in the outside world. All of them had been focusing so much on their duties, task and deadlines, that they had forgotten how it was to actually spend some time with the children, their believers.

Together, they had decided to go on a monthly trip somewhere in the world. To see how kids around the world were doing. How they played, what they played, if they still believed or not.

Their first trip had to be extra special. All had been in favor of doing something with Jamie and Sophie, especially Jack. Why with them? Because Jamie had never stopped believing, and Sophie was just the cutest little ankle biter ever. And Jack, he had a special connection to Jamie, being his first believer and all. of course Jack had been so excited, that everybody couldn't help feeling the same as him.

The day had started great, so why was Jack suddenly acting like such a spoil-sport? It was only ice skating for MiM's sake!

"Jack, I think it's safe enough now, really." Bunny heard Jamie tell the winter spirit. And though it was said friendly, Jack's answer sounded a bit snappy.

"Be patient Jamie! Jeez!"

Now, Bunny knew Jack was a bit overprotective concerning Jamie, but this was pushing it.

And Jack wasn't even that overprotective. Sure, when Pitch was involved! But when it came to playing around, sledding, snowball fights and so on, Jack was _the_ guy to ask.

So why was Jack so reluctant for Jamie to go ice skating?

"Mate, what's eating at ya? The ice is thick enough!" Bunny tried to reason.

But Jack wouldn't hear it, he kept on thickening the ice. He was becoming tired, everybody could see it. How many times had he already hit that lake? 20 times? Soon he wouldn't have enough energy to play anymore!  
_**SLAM!**_ A particularly hard hit from Jack broke through his thoughts.

"That's not true Bunny! It needs to be absolutely solid! You always think it's thick enough, when it's actually not!" So Bunny saw him slam at the ice again, and again. Tooth tried reasoning with him.

"Sweet tooth, it's alright. I don't think anything's gonna happen with you here" Tooth smiled at him and took his shoulder, trying to lead him away.

But Jack shrugged her off and glared at her, "You don't know a single thing about ice! It's tricky and dangerous. So, you guys _**wait **_until I'm sure it's safe." Jack took a deep shuddering breath and shifted his feet, trying not to fall from weariness.

This was becoming crazy. Somebody had to do something. Bunny hopped over to Jack.

_SLAM! _Another hit on the ice.

"Mate, you can stop now."  
_  
SLAM!_ No reaction from Jack, except a hit on the ice.

"The ice is thick enough."

_SLAM!_ Frost spreading everywhere over the lake, _again._

"He won't fall in."

Bunny finally got a reaction out of Jack, but it was not the one he'd been hoping for.

"STOP IT BUNNY! You don't know that! What if Jamie falls in? You know how horrible it is to sink in ice cold water?" Jack said like he knew all about it, but that couldn't be true, could it? Jack never died, he was chosen like they all had been chosen, right?

"No I don't, do you?" That comment seemed to startle Jack. He shrunk back, like realizing he had said too much, exposed too much. But the youngster quickly grabbed back his senses.

"Of course not, it's just really dangerous!" But Bunny had enough of it. He took Jamie and Sophie by their hands and trotted over to the frozen lake.

"Look here mate, I don't know why you're acting like a mother hen all of a sudden, but we're going to skate, whether you want it or not, it's safe so calm down!"

He saw the panic that seized Jack's eye and overtook his senses. As soon as Bunny had pushed Jamie on the lake (the little ankle bitah had waited long enough) Jack went rigid.

The winter spirit went completely still. His limbs were unmoving and his eyes weren't there, as if they were seeing a scene completely different. He just stood there, looking at Jamie but at the same time not really. The guardians and their little believers saw it too, but they did not know what to do. Sandy was the only one moving closer to Jack, and when he reached him, Jack took a deep shuddering breath, and said one thing.

"Jamie please, get _off there..."_ It was whispered so brokenly and silently, the eleven year old Jamie obeyed immediately and skated of the frozen lake. Nobody spoke for a moment, nobody dared to break the fragile silence that had embraced them all in its blanket.

The only noise was coming from Jack. Trying to breath deep calming breaths, but failing miserably at it. Heck, the kid was close to hyperventilating.

"Jack, vhat ees the problem?" North tried, snapping Jack out of his state.

The youngster looked hesitantly at a place somewhere in the middle of the lake, he swallowed.

"I...My sister..we were ice skating and..I saved her"

Well, that was good and all. But then why was he acting so traumatized? Already preventing another awkward silence, Tooth answered Jack, "Oh Jack, that's great! You had a sister!" Yeah, it was great, whatever. But why in the moon would Jack be acting so weird? It was freaking Bunny out.

Jack shook his head and put his hands over his ears. Like he was trying to block a noise out.

"And would you stop saying my name? It's annoying!"

Now, that was really alarming. As far as Bunny knew, and he had some good ears, nobody was saying Jack's name at all.

"Sweet Tooth, nobody is saying your name... are you feeling okay?" Oh Tooth, always the concerning one.

"Of course I'm not feeling fine! I died here! And what are you guys doing? Just going on that ice without a care in the world? I know how it is to drown in there! I _know!" _

Had Bunny really heard that right?

Jack had really died.

"I saved my sister, but I lost my own life. I don't regret doing it, she was my little lady after all. But of course I am not fine!" He was rambling now, like he had been holding back the whole time and the dam had been broken a few seconds ago. "I remember how dark and cold it was, I remember my sister's scream, the cracking of the ice... It's horrible to die in that lake. I don't want anybody of you experiencing the same!"

And suddenly Bunny understood. He understood why Jack had become a guardian, why he had been one all along. He had offered his own life to save his little sister. The moon had clearly seen this act of courage and had taken pity on the boy.  
Jack had been chosen, after he had died. And Jack had seen his memories, resulting in them all slowly coming back. He was acting weird and overprotective because he was afraid of it happening again.

_Of course._

So Bunny did the only thing that seemed possible at that moment.

He hopped right on the ice, and he kept on jumping.

"It's completely safe Jack, you froze the whole freakin' lake! So stop acting like somebody's going to die again. I know it's hard for you, really I understand mate. But you're the guardian of fun, start acting like it! I'm not used to you like this!" Bunny knew it was hard what he just said, but it was the truth. Jack needed to understand that it was not going to happen again, that it was the past. Bunny was a warrior, he acted fast and hard. It was rough, but the pain was over quicker.

Jack looked at him. And Bunny saw a train of emotions pass through his eyes, until a certain glint came back in Jack's eyes. A glint that had always marked Jack as the guardian of fun. As a spirit who could enjoy himself in the most serious situations, as somebody who hadn't turned bitter after 300 years of loneliness.

Someone who could get over the grief of death, and still taste the breath of life.

Tooth, North and Sandy saw it too. And they had all taken a relieved breath. Tooth had even laughed, seeing the cute look of excitement on the faces of Jamie and Sophie.

Jack was far from cured, but at this moment he was going to have FUN, real fun. The youngster took Jamie and Sophie by their hands and went to stand on the ice and began skating.

He drove them both faster with his freaky wind powers. He created jumps, added slippery parts and made a lake, full of horror and death, turn into a place for fun and enjoyment.

The guardians had joined in. Bunny was having fun, he was not bad at it, but not good either. The most fun he was having was by watching the others. Tooth, who was so unfamiliar to the ground, let alone ice, had never laughed so hard in her whole life. Bunny was sure. Hand in hand with Jack, turning and turning in circles the whole time, creating a whirlwind of feathers and laughter.

Sandy was more experienced, gliding gently along the ice with his own sand made skates, making no sound but wearing a content smile on his face.

North was surprisingly good at it. The intimidating man had done flips, spins and glided over the ice with ease. It was quite funny to see such a big man turn into a ballerina on the ice.  
"Did it a lot in my country!" Was his explanation.

But the most wonderful to watch was by far Jack. Gliding along the ice with so much elegance, Bunny was almost sure he was flying. He could do anything they asked, spins, twirls, sprints. Everything he did only made more wonderful by his powers. The winter spirit took Jamie on his back and did an amazing show of ice skating. His little believer clapped and laughed so much, Bunny hadn't missed the proud spark in Jack's eyes. Bunny felt proud of him, like a big brother would feel.

Jack had been hesitant at first. Not daring to glide over the ice, but more like stepping on it with his skates. He had stopped at a certain spot, not moving anything, _again _and had clearly been thinking about his past._._ Everybody had seen the mirth in his eyes, had heard the hitch of his breath. Nobody had said a thing, but Tooth had hugged him and comforted him. The guardians all there right by his side like a real family, as it should be. After a moment, the youngster had taken a deep breath and said something.

"It's okay, Bunny was right. I should have fun."

So that was what he had done. And even though Bunny knew it was far from over, for this moment it was okay.  
The smothering was for home, when their duty didn't call and Jamie and Sophie were back at their place. Then, there would be comforting and story-telling.

**So yeah, that was it. Tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
